


A Little Fall Of Rain

by bainel



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bainel/pseuds/bainel
Summary: Zelda Spellman finds herself trapped in Mary Wardwell's cottage during a storm. And she's not afraid of storms, thank you very much.Week Two of Madam Spellman Fictober ChallengePrompt: Sharing a bed.





	A Little Fall Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> *slams hands on a desk with fire in my eyes* AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!

An orange light could be seen in a window of a cottage at the edge of the forest. It looked warm, yet the atmosphere inside the room was nothing but freezing cold.

In a room filled with the light of a burning fireplace, two women stood opposite each other, eyes shooting daggers.

"-to keep away."

"Miss Spellman, if Sabrina comes to me to seek guidance, who am I to send her away?”

“Seek guid-oh please!”

“You can’t blame a young woman to seek someone to look up to. A strong female figure…”

She was surprised to find Zelda Spellman at her doorstep that evening. No creature would be foolish enough to step outside in weather like that one. The dark clouds were slowly pushing their way across the autumn sky. The trees danced in the wind. The calm before the storm. All the creatures in the forest could sense the massive storm that was coming, including her. The electricity danced on her skin since morning. Tension in the atmosphere was building up the whole day, and Lilith begged the sky to finally give in. She begged the sky to finally fall, to crumble to the ground. To free her of the headache building behind her temples.

She could tell the storm that was coming would be one of the great proportions. She thought Zelda was able to sense such things, as well, she was a powerful witch, after all… And witches were tuned in with the forces of nature, weren’t they? That’s why when Lilith opened the door to reveal Zelda Spellman, clad in her warm fur, with her cigarette in hand, she was surprised.

And here they were now, in her living room, discussing her influence on Sabrina. Lilith could tell Zelda was one comment away from committing murder. There was a dangerous glint in the woman’s eye and she couldn’t help a smirk. She was so tempted to push her some more just to see where it would take them.

The first raindrops drummed against the windowsills. Lilith let out a relieved sigh.

“Sabrina has plenty of strong female figures at home. She doesn’t need-” but Lilith never found out what was it that Sabrina didn’t need because a loud, crackling thunder rolled above their heads and Zelda flinched. Her head snapped towards the window, her eyes grew wide at the sight of pouring rain and another lightning. She jumped once more with the sound of another thunder.

“You’re not going to tell me you’re afraid of a little storm, are you?” Lilith’s eyes were glued to Zelda’s face. Was it a trick of the light or was the witch really blushing?

“Of course I’m not afraid, don’t be ridiculous.”

How curious, she thought. Possibilities of using such information to her advantage were countless.

“I can’t help but notice that you flinch with every thunder.”

“Flinch? Please.” As if on cue, there was another lightning followed immediately by a thunder making Zelda jump. Lilith could not help a wicked grin.

“Well, then I suppose it’s time for you to return to your own house?” She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Zelda got pale as a sheet. Lilith could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. Trying to find an excuse to stay. She sighed. Enough was enough. The whole situation started to become simply ridiculous, so she took pity of the other woman. “You can stay till it’s over, you know. I’m not going to kick you out in such weather.”

“Thank you.” It was so quiet, Lilith was sure she had imagined it. But Zelda was looking at her with a strange look in her eyes. Was that gratefulness? 

And so they sat together in the living room, trying to ignore the presence of the other. Lilith couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sympathy towards the ever-so-composed Zelda Spellman as she tried to hide her fear before her. She could see her trembling with every loud noise. She even hoped, for the sake of the redhead, that the storm wouldn’t last long. The thing about forces of nature, however, was, they were unpredictable. Sometimes rain could last mere minutes, where other times it could last for hours.

It was nearing midnight and it became painfully clear to both of them that the storm wouldn't stop anytime soon. Lilith had no idea what possessed her to even say such thing but she offered Zelda shelter for the night. She should kick her out, and yet every time Zelda said she should leave, she insisted she stayed. Lilith thought in the privacy of her own head that meddling with mortals has turned her soft.

To her surprise, after much more arguing Zelda, begrudgingly, agreed to spend the night.

Lilith gave her one of her nightgowns so the woman could change into it. But when the redhead came out of the bathroom, clad in the damned thing, and Lilith's brain slowed down to a near stop because of the sight, realization dawned on her. Mary Wardwell's cottage did not have a spare bedroom.

That's how they had found each other in Lilith's bedroom, standing opposite each other. Zelda, with her arms crossed, glared at Lilith with her death stare.

“-can either sleep with me on the bed or you can leave and go to your own house.”

“Out of context, that sentence would be highly inappropriate.”

“You think?” She lifted her eyebrow. She had no idea why she was still insisting. She should have let Zelda go back to her own house when she still had a chance.

“Fine.” To her greatest astonishment, Zelda sighed. “I’ll sleep with you.”

“Naughty.” She laughed, watching as Zelda crawled into her bed.

“Oh, shut up,” muttered Zelda. She laid on her back, keeping her distance from Lilith.

Lilith chuckled, shaking her head at the antics of the other woman. She turned off the bedside lamp and made herself comfortable on her own side of the bed. The room was dark, apart from the occasional flashes of light behind the window. She was painfully aware of the presence of the other woman beside her.

“We are never speaking about it to anyone.” She heard Zelda’s warning voice in the darkness.

“And just who do you think I’d tell?” She rolled onto her side to face the redhead. Lilith couldn’t keep herself from chuckling. “Sabrina? ‘Oh, yes, Sabrina, I have had slept with your aunt, you know, just by the way. Anyway, what about that assignment of yours for your social studies?’.”

“Who would have thought you’re this hilarious, miss Wardwell.” There was way too much sarcasm in Zelda’s voice.

“I think we’re way past the formalities, dear. You can call me Mary.” They fell silent. Lilith listened to Zelda’s breath and the rain hitting the window. “I won’t tell her. Or anyone else for that matter.”

She felt Zelda roll onto her side, turning her back towards Lilith. After a second or so she heard her say

“You better.”

“Or what?” Lilith smirked, letting the flirty tone color her voice. She propped her head on her hand and looked down at the other woman.

“Goodnight.”

“Don’t you want me to cuddle you to sleep?”

“Touch me and it’s the last thing you’ll ever do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. It's crappy, it's short, it's not proofread (surprise, surprise). Trust your girl to leave everything till the last minute.  
The title is from Les Mis because I can't get it out of my head.  
Let me know what you think.


End file.
